im5fandomcom-20200214-history
Dana Vaughns
Dana Vaughns is one of the members of IM5. About Dana Hey everyone! My name is Dana Vaughns, II. I’m 15 years old and originally from a small town near Pittsburgh, PA (BLACK AND GOLD ALL DAY)! Just a little bit about me… I love having fun! I truly enjoy singing, dancing, and acting. When I’m not doing those things, I love hanging with my friends, family, and playing basketball, golf, and video games. However, I know when it’s time to “work” and get down to “business”. I started this whole entertainment thing when I was 10 years old, but I had an interest in performing and showing people my talent at the age of 7. From there I took dance and singing lessons and I remember always wanting to just draw everyone’s attention to me!! So, as life went on, I got more serious about my craft. My wonderful parents realized my passion early on and I’m so thankful that my family had the means to move me out to L.A. It’s unfortunate that my father has to stay back in South Carolina (where I previously lived before I moved to LA), but I appreciate both of my parents. My mom is always there for moral support when no one else is there for me. Also, my mom is willing to take me where I need to go so I can exceed in my craft. Without my parents, I surely wouldn’t be in this amazing situation! As you know, I’m in a band called “IM5″ and I’m absolutely crazy about being in this band!! I mean, wouldn’t you enjoy hangin’ with 4 other dudes that feel like they’re your brothers and be able to tell them anything? I know I’m glad that I have four people in my life like that! So, looking into the future of “IM5″, I just wish us much success. I hope that when it’s all said and done, I can say I had an effect on the world! I also want to stay close with my bandmates for many years to come!! Eventually, I want my kids to look up to me not only for being a successful artist, but as a person that keeps strong bonds with people who I truly love!! Just so you get to know me a little better….. I’m a Capricorn and I’m also an only child!! My favorite color is red and I love shoes!! Like I said, I enjoy hanging with friends! If we went out to eat, I would probably grab a Philly Cheese steak!!! Then to top it off, I’d have a little sherbet for dessert! So, I think you have a pretty good understanding of who I am now… as a person and a performer!! Thanks for reading! External links * * * Trivia *His favorite superhero is Spiderman. *His pet peeve is when people step on his shoes. *His favorite food is filet mignon. *He is an only child. Gallery Tumblr inline mqzb4nFIIC1qz4rgp.jpg Profilcrop.jpg Large.jpg Img-thing.jpg ImagesCAELKW5O.jpg F64410867fbb11e2b4ee22000a1fbe6d 6.jpg Dana-vaughns-photoshoot-for-im5-the-new 5806921.jpg Dana-vaughns-photoshoot-for-im5-the-new 5806919.jpg Dana2.jpg Dana.jpg D17cc82b41cd0cf026a9d8833132e150.png Bd85c82cccae11e1b9f1123138140926 7.jpg 3480846-256-k145551.jpg 3429502-256-k709626.jpg Dana3.jpg ImagesCANMA1MX.jpg thumb.jpg tumblr_m8u36gboMU1rcwh39o1_500.jpg Tumblr me6ctb3goj1rbugbmo1 500.jpg Dana and Will.jpg tumblr_mpojr8DzAA1sz681vo1_500.jpg tumblr_mpqo812Ipu1sz681vo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9r73yjO3k1rx9642o3_250.jpg tumblr_mq2i1eJE8C1sypi42o4_500.jpg tumblr_mgw60mJV8E1rc4c0wo1_500.jpg Img-thing22.jpg Tumblr mr0zuuqLRm1qlecvdo1 500.jpg Category:IM5 members Category:People